


Let me entertain you

by RedFlameHero



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: Sometimes the simple things can be the most entertaining.
Relationships: Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)/Hero (Dragon Quest III)
Kudos: 9





	Let me entertain you

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I discovered there was an Eleven/Erdrick tag, naturally I had to write some fluff to try and fill it a little.
> 
> Based off an OTP prompt I found.

It was a peaceful night in the Smash Manor and two Heros, Erdrick and Eleven, were cuddled up together in Elevens bed. They weren’t doing anything exciting, just simply relaxing and enjoying each others company.

However just as the two were getting comfortable Erdrick suddenly sat up, dramatically flinging the blanket off both him and his boyfriend.

“BORED!” 

He exclaimed loudly, the suddenness of the action causing Eleven to let out a surprised squeak and fall off the bed, landing in a heap on the floor.

With a confused and mildly annoyed expression, the Luminary glanced up at the other, rubbing his elbow. His expression becoming slightly more annoyed when all Erdrick gave in response was a playful smirk.

“Ow!”

He exclaimed, causing the other to let out a chuckle.

“Thanks.”

Erdrick replied, causing Eleven’s irritated expression to turn into one of confusion.

“For what?”

“For entertaining me!”

At this response Eleven simply blinked before shaking his head, though he couldn’t help smiling a little.

“You’re such a dork.”

He stated as Erdrick offered a hand to help him back up onto the bed, which Eleven gladly took.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork!”

The other responded before being promptly silenced by a kiss, which he happily returned.


End file.
